Harland Strange
Name: Harland Strange Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'9" Weight: 130 lbs. Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Kills: One or None Weapon: Pink Koosh Ball Appearance: At an above-average height and a close to below-average weight, Harland casts a lanky figure. He has pale skin, which is often plagued by acne on his back, neck, and face. His face has somewhat rodent-like characteristics, with a skinny jaw, think nose, and large eyes. His medium-length dark brown hair is usually hidden under a beanie, which if removed leaves his hair in disarray. Most of the time, Harland can be seen wearing an American Apparel brand black hoodie, plain t-shirts, and skinny jeans. On announcement day, he was wearing his black hoodie, a dark gray t-shirt, black skinny jeans, beige hiking boots, and a navy blue beanie. Interests: Harland spends most of his free time playing video games, watching TV, or reading. Recently, he has started musing and writing about philosophy in a journal he keeps at home. His personal philosophy is quite similar to nihilism, though he is unaware of this due to restrictions on foreign media. History: Harland is an only child, son of Vern and Colleen Strange, who were respectively employed as a construction worker and a nurse. Colleen was the breadwinner of the household, and as such the family underwent tough changes when she was selected for military duty, when Harland was twelve. During Colleen’s fourth year of service, she was shipped out to assist in the American occupation of Ireland, and was killed when the vehicle she was riding in was hit an IED. She was the only fatality of the attack. Vern was understandably devastated by the loss of his wife, and to try to distract himself from his emotions, he began focusing all of his energy on work, unintentionally emotionally neglecting his son. Harland was sixteen when his mother died, and while already somewhat disillusioned with the world because of the constant war and death he was exposed to, his worldview was only further darkened by his loss. Due to Vern’s newfound focus on his career, he is rarely around at home, and as such, most household chores are left up to Harland. When he’s not trying to maintain the household, Harland spends his time loafing around the house, playing video games and watching TV. Recently, he’s taken up writing his thoughts in a journal as an attempt to “decompress”, as he puts it. While not particularly engrossed by watching the program, it has shaped a good part of his thought process. He doesn’t understand why people even bother with killing to survive, as whoever the “winner” is just disappears anyways. Academically, Harland is completely and utterly mediocre. Harland doesn’t see the point in studying, believing that he’ll be killed during his compulsory military service. He just doesn’t have a reason to try to be something, when he knows (thinks) he’ll just die without amounting to anything. Personality: Harland has a very bitter, pessimistic view on life. While not completely asocial, he doesn’t really see the point in making friends with people that he’ll never see again after a year, and so he tries to isolate himself socially. heis apathetic when it comes to politics, as he doesn’t believe there’ll be any change in the government, no matter how many people try to rise up against it. Recently, he’s grown a bit self-absorbed and conceited, believing that everyone else is too stupid to see things the way he does. Reputation: Harland is seen as quite a weirdo by his peers, as his habit of emotionally distancing himself from those he thinks might end up as friends excludes him from the social hierarchy. His “why bother” demeanor causes classmates to avoid him during group projects, leaving him going solo—not that he has a problem with that. The above biography is as written by Kermit. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Kermit '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Killed by US military '''Collected Weapons: '''Pink Koosh Ball (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Santiago Ibarra 'Enemies: ' None 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Harland, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *A Lo Hecho, Pecho *Aché *Oofy Ouchy Oh No *Clean Up Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Harland Strange. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters